Dear Friend
by MissKate
Summary: A letter to Daisy, written by Shelby... * song used is "at your side" by the corrs *


**Dear Friend**  
By MissKate  
_A "Higher Ground" Fan Fiction_

  
  
Disclaimer: I would just like to say that I do not own any characters in this short story, nor the song lyrics. The lyrics are from The Corrs' song "At Your Side" from their "In Blue" CD!!  
  
_When the daylight's gone  
And you're on your own  
And you need a friend  
Just to be around  
I will comfort you  
I will take your hand  
And I'll pull you through  
I will understand  
And you know that..._   
  
Dear Daisy,  
  
I feel as if my life is finally coming together, and I have you to thank for that. You have always stuck by me, through thick and thin and I could not have asked for a better friend than what you were for me. After all that I have gone through over these past few years, I never would have expected to find myself here...in the loving arms of the one man I could ever love and in a house where I could never feel so safe. You helped me get here and I could not thank you enough.  
  
_I'll be at your side  
There's no need to worry  
Together we'll survive  
Through the haste and hurry  
I'll be at your side  
If you feel like you're alone  
And you've no where to turn  
I'll be at your side_   
  
Ever since I arrived at Horizon, I thought my life would be in turmoil ceaselessly and no one would ever love me after my "experiences" on the streets. But then, I met Scott, and our lives just...clicked. He loved me...he really loved me...and continues to do so to this very day. After we got our pasts out in the open (with much help from you), our love couldn't have been sweeter. This must all sound so cheesy. Like one of those movie romances or something, and to tell you the truth, at times I don't believe it either, however it is real and couldn't possibly more genuine than this.  
  
_If left standing still  
And your soul's confused  
And you cannot find  
What road to choose  
If you make mistakes  
You can't let me down  
I will still believe  
I won't turn around_  
  
Much of my success from Horizon was solely because of you. I don't know what I would have done if I hadn't had your shoulder there, ready and willing for me to borrow for all those times I didn't want to talk. I don't know how you did it all, but I sure am glad that you did. You always stood up for me and told me everything I needed to hear. My life wouldn't be as complete as it is if you hadn't been there for me.  
  
_I'll be at your side  
There's no need to worry  
Together we'll survive  
Through the haste and hurry  
I'll be at your side  
If you feel like you're alone  
And you've no where to turn  
I'll be at your side_  
  
Do you remember the time when we all had to go up into the woods for our "solos" and were supposed to be alone for three days? After Scott came to my camp and I ran away, I didn't know what to do. It was rainy, windy, and getting colder by the minute. All I could think about was what you guys could have been doing. I wanted to be found, but in a way, I didn't. But then I thought of you. I knew that you would want me to be strong and safe, so I tried to find my way back. Then I heard him, and could feel him standing there. When I finally saw him, I just ran into his arms, knowing I would be safe again.  
  
_I'll be at your side  
I'll be at your side  
I'll be at your side_  
  
Throughout my time here in Seattle, not a day has gone by when I haven't though of my time at Horizon and of how much it helped me in the long run. I remember that while I was there, I wanted nothing more than to leave, yet in some consciousness, I wanted to stay. Horizon, in the care of Peter and Sophie, had been the only place I had ever felt truly safe. Besides, it was there that I met Scott and you, and there is nothing in the world that could ever take that place from my heart. The friendships and experiences I gained there were more than I ever thought I would be exposed to, and I am extremely grateful I ended up there and not in more trouble than I had already caused for myself.  
  
_I'll be at your side  
There's no need to worry  
Together we'll survive  
Through the haste and hurry  
I'll be at your side  
If you feel like you're alone  
You've got somewhere to go  
Cause I'm at your side_  
  
I never thought I would have to write something like this, and frankly, it scares me to the core. My time at Horizon never would have been complete without you...your presence, your guidance. Now, these five years after our graduation, I had found myself actually happy and enjoying life. You don't know how much it pained me to hear what had happened, and you will never now how badly my heart has been aching. I never thought that anything like this could ever happen to us, especially to you. Scott tries to help, but he knows nothing can cure my pain but time, and even time cannot erase it completely. You will always be in my heart, every second of everyday, and one day, we will be best friends once again.  
  


> > > > Rest in peace, Daisy,  
Shelby Barringer

  
  
_I'm right at your side  
I'll be right at your side  
I'll be right there  
I'll be at your side  
I'll be right there_  
  



End file.
